


Bitter Bite

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [12]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/F, Joking mention of murder, Love Bites, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Probably ooc, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Sayo got too carried away in bed and accidentally bit Yukina too hard. She is the only one who cares, obviously.





	Bitter Bite

Sayo liked to consider herself level-headed. Sure, she had erupted in jealous fits over Hina’s achievements. And she had once shouted indignantly over secretly hurt feelings when Yukina had almost abandoned Roselia for her own gain. But that was _way_ back in high school. Sayo had since changed. She was now a calm and responsible adult – or so she would like to think.

So, when Sayo got a little too carried away by an…intimate moment…and left a love bite on her girlfriend a bit too hard, drawing blood, she immediately jumped back, stared in disbelief for two seconds, then proceeded to slam her head onto the mattress in deep prostration.

“I am sincerely apologetic for my barbaric conduct. Please kill me, Minato-san!”

Yukina, who had curiously poked at the oozing wound on her own shoulder and proceeded to taste-test the blood left on her finger, looked up to give Sayo a questioning stare.

“Don’t make such a silly request. You are Roselia’s only guitarist.”

Any other person would’ve found Yukina’s answer cold-hearted, but Sayo took it as an immense praise she did not deserve. She definitely didn’t deserve it after having bitten her girlfriend and divine idol like a hungry animal. Such sacrilege!

“Please at least punish me by an equivalent bite! My honour cannot be recovered otherwise!”

Sayo prepared herself. She undid the top two buttons on her shirt and slid it down to expose her shoulder. She then moved the shoulder to Yukina’s face.

Yukina shoved it away.

“No,” she refused.

“…Am I unworthy of even being punished for my misdeed?”

Yukina deadpanned. “You are too bitter. I doubt you would taste good.”

Sayo slumped in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Who told Sayo to be such a bitter loser? Gotta get sweeter to win the heart of sweets lover, Minato-san!
> 
> Obviously this is all for laughs. Go ask healthcare and education professionals for real sex ed. Human bites can get really easily infected, so...wash open wounds with soap and water, dress with antibiotics, and see a physician if the wound persists or worsens? 
> 
> I don't know why I need this PSA for a ridiculous fic, but whatever.


End file.
